warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Chat 7
The seventh Erin Hunter chat was held on August 14, 2010. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Thunder was named after the Thunderpath. *Stormtail and Dappletail didn't have kits together. *Leafpool probably won't take another mate. *Cinderheart will find out about her past life as Cinderpelt. *True.Jayfeather tells Cinderheart in the Forgotten Warrior. *Ashfur's residence will be revealed soon. *Ivypaw will play a central role in the second half of the Omen of the Stars series. *Pinestar and Poppydawn could be related, but, besides Moonflower and Goosefeather, Vicky didn't figure out family trees past cats born in or around Bluestar's Prophecy. *Squirrelflight didn't intentionally use Ashfur to make Brambleclaw jealous. *Squirrelflight is probably unable to have kits. *Unless something happens to Brambleclaw, Graystripe won't be deputy again. *Dovepaw and Ivypaw may get their warrior names in Sign of the Moon. *Ivypaw is named after one of Vicky's friends' daughter, Ivy Poole, since her warrior name is Ivypool. *Briarlight will live for a little while longer. *Tigerstar possibly did not mentor Hollyleaf because he knew she wasn't one of the Three. *Hollyleaf knew she didn't have a power before her announcement at the Gathering. *Rosepetal and Foxleap's relationship in Fading Echoes will come to an end, since they are uncle and niece. WindClan *Heathertail no longer loves Lionblaze. *Deadfoot is possibly Crowfeather's father. *Hawkheart probably went to the Dark Forest. *Crowfeather wants to be more involved in his and Leafpool's kits' lives. ShadowClan *Smokefoot is not the same cat as Smokepaw. *Tigerheart likes Dovepaw. *Raggedstar and Thistleclaw, other ShadowClan cats, and some Dark Forest cats gave Tigerstar his nine lives. *Marshkit must have died. *Rowanclaw is ShadowClan's new deputy. *Blackstar and Russetfur were around the same age. *We will see more of Dawnpelt in Night Whispers. *Flametail is confirmed to have a POV in Night Whispers. SkyClan *Sagepaw is a warrior, but Vicky couldn't remember his name at the time of the chat. *The daylight warriors kept their kittypet names as prefixes because they didn't want completely new names. *Tigerstar and Spottedleaf are confirmed to be Cloudstar's descendants. Cats Outside Clans *Mapleshade is a big, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. She's ambitious, cold and dedicated to revenge. (though in Crookedstar's Promise she is decribed as ginger and white by Crookedstar) *Mapleshade will feature in Crookedstar's Promise and Night Whispers. *Rock is dead and transcends any of the groups of other dead cats. *Princess is still alive and well. *Firestar probably showed his kits to Princess. *Scourge will not make a reappearance. *Stickkit is a name hinted to be used soon. Other Information The Books *HarperCollins didn't feel there was enough material for Allegiances of the Clans. *HarperCollins asked Vicky to give Firestar's housefolk a new cat so his housefolk wouldn't be sad. *Book four of Omen of the Stars is titled Sign of the Moon and book five is titled The Forgotten Warrior. *Firestar should have lost a life in Ravenpaw's Path, but it was edited out. *There are new kits in Sign of the Moon. *The Ancients will appear in Sign of the Moon. *The fifth series does not have a name yet. *We may see a forbidden relationship between two medicine cats. *Kate is quite fond of the inconsistencies in the books. *The Erins are working on a new manga trilogy that involves SkyClan, and will reveal how Sol came to know the Clans. Clan Life *A medicine cat apprentice, even with their full name, cannot take on their own apprentice while their mentor is still living. Warriors *If a kit dies before their eyes and/or ears are open, they will be open in StarClan. *Cats find out about the Dark Forest once they go to StarClan. *StarClan has no leader. The Authors *''Warriors'' was one of the first projects Vicky worked on. *Kate's favorite death scene was Mosskit's, Cherith and Vicky's Feathertail's. *Vicky's favorite villain is Scourge, Kate's Mapleshade. *Vicky's favorite leader is Tigerstar, Cherith's Cloudstar. *Vicky has yet to find a place for an albino cat. *The Erins do not know Cherrykit and Molekit's warrior names yet. *The Erins are active in a number of different charities, but they prefer not to broadcast it. External Links Official transcript at Wands & Worlds Category:Erin Hunter Chat